dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DodgerNYC/Arrow and Amazon tv shows
Does anyone here watch the CW's Arrow tv series? If so, then hopefully you love it as much as I do! There's also word that the CW will be creating a new show called Amazon, which will be about Diana as she becomes Wonder Woman (similar to Smallville, I suppose). There's recently been a commotion that Diana's name would be Iris in the show, but that's been put down and the creators confirmed that she would named Diana, as she should be. Anyways, like I said, I love the Arrow tv show, and I think Stephen Amell does a great job as Oliver Queen/Arrow and I would love to see him play the character in the upcoming DC Cinematic Universe, plus if Arrow became a part of that future Movieverse, we would also get such characters as Black Canary, Speedy, Red Arrow, Merlyn, Huntress, the Royal Flush Gang, Deathstroke, China White, Deadshot, Count Vertigo, and even Firefly. It's obvious to me that Warner Bros./DC would have a lot to gain by incorporating Arrow ''into their Movieverse. (Maybe that shelved 'Green Arrow: Escape from Super Max' movie could be revised as a '''movie for the ''Arrow tv show'?) Could we possibly see a nod to Starling City in the upcoming' Man of Steel, therefore setting Arrow and Man of Steel''in the same universe - the DC Movieverse? Now on to ''Amazon. I have my doubts about the upcoming show (since Wonder Woman has always been challenging to adapt to the big screen in any way, form, or fashion), but it would be really, really awesome if Amazon becomes a resounding sucess. The show is supposed to serve as an origin story and focus on a young Diana as she discovers the modern Man's World for the first time, aided by Col. Steve Trevor, of course. Now for even more pure speculation... what if the Amazon tv show not only crossedover with Arrow, but served as an 'introduction to the ''Justice League film's Wonder Woman? It would be a wise use of DC's resources, as fans everywhere have complained that Justice League will give us a Wonder Woman the audience is unfamiliar with. Well, maybe Amazon could be setting up Justice League and introduce us to our cinematic Wonder Woman. I know this is all nothing but pure speculation and wishful thinking, but I think it would be a great move on DC's part, not to mention the incorporation of Arrow and Amazon ''in the DC Cinematic Universe would provide it with a stable launching pad alongside ''Man of Steel in summer 2013, giving the audience a source of familiarity when Justice League rolls along. So, for a quick run-down of my fantasized DC Movieverse... *''Arrow ''tv series - introducing Green Arrow, as well as Black Canary, Red Arrow, Speedy, Meryln, Deathstroke, etc... provided the creators eventually get over their "no-superpowers" rule for the show. *''Man of Steel'' movie, 2013 - introducing Superman, and leading into the Justice League movie *''Amazon'' tv series '''- introducing Diana as she becomes Wonder Woman, hopefully they won't strip her of her powers in an effort to make the series "dark, gritty, and super-realistic." *Justice League ''movie, 2015 '- ''hoping for ''Man of Steel's Superman, Amazon's 'Wonder Woman, Arrow'''s '''Green Arrow, a rebooted Batman '''(not Joseph-Gordon Levitt's John Blake character), a rebooted '''Green Lantern (please don't include the failed Green Lantern movie), and Martian Manhunter. Sorry, but I just can't see them putting Aquaman in the movie. Maybe he'll be in the sequel. *''The Batman'' reboot, 2016 - a rebooted Batman, first seen in the Justice League movie *''Wonder Woman'' movie - serve as a movie tieing in with the'' aformentioned ''Amazon tv series *''The Flash ''movie - first seen in the Justice League movie *''Green Lantern'' reboot - hopefully a reboot or at least a requel, first seen in the Justice League movie *More movies, of course, but those are just the main ones And I think that's all, folks. Again, this is all nothing but pure speculation, but this is the DC Cinematic Universe I would like to see happen (you may visit my user page for an even more fantasized DC Movieverse, including what I think a Young Justice movie could be). I don't know how realistic this is (Can a tv series tie in with a series of movies? Has that ever been done?), but I think it would be awesome. Thanks for reading! And thanks for hearing out my wild fan ideas! Category:Blog posts Category:TV Movies Category:Movies